Expect the Unexpected
by confused-with-life101
Summary: Malfoy has changed alot and so has Hermione What happends when Draco acts like a gentleman to Hermione Why would he?The answer is only one click away!R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hey people this is my 1st fic (Yay!!*gets up and dances around the room till she falls* ~LOL~) so please R&R!!!!!!! Disclaimer: I don't own anything EXCEPT the plot *tear* Oh yeah and Randy (who I wish was mine in real life along with Jerry ~once again~ *tear*) and Jerry and Cassie (who don't come in till paragraph 2)  
  
An Unexpected Couple *First day at Hogwarts and everybody's already been sorted* ~Hermione and Malfoy are head girl and boy~  
  
While Ron and Harry are arguing over who is the hottest girl in Hogwarts, Hermione glances over to the Slytherin table and sees a handsome blonde, muscular, well toned, hot guy and wonders who he is.  
  
She looks over at Ron who she could of sworn said she, Hermione was the hottest girl but when she saw the hottest icy gray eyes she soon shrugged it off until she realized she was drooling Hermione (who's finally found a permanent straightening spell and has gotten honey colored highlights) leans over and asked who that hot new Slytherin is?  
  
Ron and Harry turn red and say "Hermione quit joking around you know its Malfoy!" *Hermione's POV* Thinking........."That's Malfoy? OMG he is like so totally gotten hott!" "OMG is he looking at me? OMG he's smiling at me!" "I never noticed what an incredibly hott smile he has!" "Snap out of it Hermione its Malfoy!" ~oddly Hermione felt guilty for saying this *END of Hermione's POV*  
  
*Malfoy's POV* Thinking........."I wonder who that really hot girl that I just smiled at is?" "Is she new?" Talking........."Hey Randy who's that hot chick?" ~Randy gets same look as Ron and Harry~ "Dude that's Hermione!" Thinking..........gross how did that mudblood get so hott? OMG I called her hott! Even thought she is with those damn pretty eyes and the way her hair falls into her face NO! She's still a mudblood know-it-all *END of Malfoy's POV*  
  
~Albus Dumbledore (the headmaster) gets up~ Okay "As I can see every one is finished so......1st years follow the Head Boy and Girl and 2nd year and up follow the prefects."  
  
~Ron and Harry's conversation~ "That sucks that Mione has too share a dormitory and be Head Boy and Girl with Malfoy" Ron says sadly ~Harry nods in agreement~ A/N: Ron developed a crush on Hermione over the summer when Hermione went to Hogsmeade with Ron's family  
  
*Ron's POV* Thinking........."Damn why does Hermione have to be so hott?.........and why do I have to have a stupid crush on her?" Ron's Inner Voice #1: because she's beautiful, smart, and...... Ron's Inner Voice #2: shut up! Inner Voice #2:no you shut up! ~they argue until Ron...........  
  
A/N: Sorry but I couldn't be on the computer long but I promise the next chapter will be better! Other that that how did you guys like it? Was it good? Did it suck? What does it need? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	2. Sparks Begin to Grow

Flashback~*Ron's POV* Thinking........."Damn why does Hermione have to be so hott?.........and why do I have to have a stupid crush on her?" Ron's Inner Voice #1: because she's beautiful, smart, and...... Ron's Inner Voice #2: shut up! Inner Voice #2:no you shut up! ~they argue until Ron........... Disclaimer: Ha Ha I suck I don't own anything except the plot Cassie, Jerry, Randy, and I might later be adding another character  
  
Chapter 2-Sparks Begin to Grow  
  
Bumps into Hermione who looks breath-taking. "Sorry Ron I was just thinking about......never mind" she said. She had been thinking of the one and only Draco who lately couldn't leave her mind. She couldn't stop picturing his icy eyes that you couldn't help melting into his handsome man's face who this year looked even cuter because he had stopped using gallons of gel and let it romantically fall into his face. A/N:*sigh*  
  
As she got up she noticed Ron had disappeared but she soon shrugged it off when she saw a none other then a certain platinum blond haired, well toned, muscular, attractive boy whom she had developed a secret crush on since the 2nd year had appeared not surprisingly surrounded by a group of giggling girls. Then an odd feeling had become itself upon her she felt ....."No Hermione its Draco the boy... MAN! Shouted a voice inside her head...the man who has been calling you mud blood for years...he hasn't called you mud blood this whole year whispered the voice again....."She couldn't help it she felt...jealous!  
  
She felt warm soft hands on her waist and soft breathing on her neck she froze....."You look breath-taking" whispered the mysterious voice his other hand began stroking her arm. She felt an electrifying spark go through her body "Who are you?" she whispered. "I'm sorry" said the voice As she was about to ask why the hands were gone and she turned around to see a flash of a black cloak round the corner. As she began to go after him she noticed a note on the floor she read it and it said......  
  
My dear Hermione,  
I am sorry you could not see me but I am afraid of your reaction And I fear you wouldn't understand if you saw my true identity so I leave you with this note and with my apologies  
-with all of my love  
  
She sighed and wondered who this mysterious man could be. She decided not to worry about it but that night she had a dream she was dancing on rose petals only to wake up to an owl with a single white rose with yet another note attached to its leg and she pleaded it to stay with crackers and owl feed. She then read the note.........  
  
Hermione my dearest,  
I send you this rose as a symbol of my endless love for you, it is (though you probably ~due to your great intelligence~ know) this is a revealing rose and if you love and care for it as I do you my identity will reveal itself within the petals  
-with all my love as always She was breathless she was not very well used to being the center of attention especially by a boy so after she dressed she ran to the common room to find her best friend Cassie, a tall beautiful brunette with layered, red streaked hair only to find she was talking to the biggest (next to Malfoy of coarse) jerk in the 7th year.......Jerry and he seemed interested in her. She decided to let Cassie handle it on her own, so she left to the Great Hall she sat to eat breakfast when she saw Cassie and Jerry walk in holding hands which almost made he scream she decided she'd tell Cassie later about the note(s)  
  
A/N: So what did you guys think? I hope it was better that the last chapter! I thought it was! Oh yeah thanx to......... Sirius Black Here: thanx I always appreciate good reviews  
  
Desirae (Jeffs 1 girl: ha ha ha very funny Dess! But thanx all the same! 


	3. Please Read!

Well I'm really really sorry I haven't updated but I don't think I'm gonna continue this cuz I thought it was stupid so I'm writing a new one...Drama, Dares, and Draco thanks to those of you who actually liked my story please read my next one! 


End file.
